


InvisiDarcy

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Science, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patrick Swayze's Ghost (film), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: While Jane and Darcy are examining some alien tech it goes off and renders Darcy invisible, incorporeal and unable to be heard. This story is of Darcy getting used to being a ghost in the Avengers Tower. A prompt from NevermoreBlackHAPPY ENDING I PROMISE xox





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NevermoreBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermoreBlack/gifts).



> What a great prompt! I couldn't hold off any longer, I know I have other fics in the works but this prompt just spoke to me. Thank you so much NevermoreBlack!
> 
>  
> 
> As always I would like to thank [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) , and also [Madelineyoungwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelineyoungwrites/pseuds/Madelineyoungwrites) for support and development of this fic xox

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JANE!” Darcy screams at her bestie boss as the alien laser that had exploded across the room at her was finally turned off. “You totally owe me a super grande caramel frappuccino with extra whipped cream for that. It was scary as fuck.”

“Darcy?” Jane says quietly looking at her with wide eyes.

“What is it Janie? Do I have something on my face?” Darcy wipes at her nose as Jane keeps staring.

“DARCY!” Jane yells, making Darcy jumps back in alarm as the diminutive scientist runs over to her… and through her.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JANE?” Darcy yells for the second time as she lunges out of the way too late. Feeling weird that she was just walked through. “Did you make me... incorporeal?” Darcy looks down at her hands, they look normal to her. Darcy then hears a sniffling and turns to find Jane lying on the ground where Darcy was standing.

“Jane?” Darcy walks over to her friend and tries to give her a shake by her shoulder, but Darcy’s hand passes right through the scientists body. “Holy fuck thats weird.” Darcy stumbles to the side.

“I’m sorry,” Jane whimpers as lies her head on the floor, curled up in distress.

“It’s OK Janie, we’ll figure it out.” Darcy sits on the floor next to her boss. “We always figure it out.”

“What’s wrong? FRIDAY said something was wrong.” Tony runs into the lab, pausing as he sees them on the floor. “Jane?”

“I got hit by the laser and now I’m kinda, incorporeal,” Darcy explains, waving her hand through the table next to them.

“I killed her,” Jane mumbles into the floor.

“What?” Darcy says.

“What?” Tony asks, stepping closer to Jane and kneeling next to her. Kneeling in Darcy, where she is sitting.

“Fuck…” Darcy breathes, her vision goes wavy for a moment.

“I killed Darcy,” Jane whispers as Tony reaches and awkwardly pats the astrophysicist on the back.

“I’M RIGHT HERE!” Darcy yells, crawling backwards so Tony is no longer inside her.

“What happened?” Bruce runs into the lab, immediately going to Jane and putting his arms around her.

“There was an accident,” Tony says carefully, “Darcy is gone.”

“Gone?” Bruce repeats, falling to his knees next to Jane.

“I killed her.” Tears fall down Jane’s face as she takes shuddering breaths.

I’m… dead?” Darcy stands in shock as she looks down at the scientists three, huddled together as they hug Jane. “I’m a… I’m a ghost?” With no one to answer her heart stutters. “But… but… ghosts aren’t real?” She says to herself, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. 

In shock, she doesn’t hear Tony’s quiet murmerings to Jane, but she follows behind on autopilot as Tony picks up Jane and carries her to the elevator. She gets in with them no problem and follows them out to Jane’s floor. When she’s not fast enough to get through the door before it closes, it slams through her making her jump in fright. 

“Oh right, I’m incorporeal.” With nowhere else to go she just watches as Tony tucks a catatonic Jane up in her bed. 

“I’m sorry Jane.” Tony says quietly before turning and leaving the room. Darcy follows him out, trying to make him walk through her as much as possible to see if he feels anything. 

“Hey Tony! TONY! I’m here!” She yells in his face as he continues walking to the door without a misstep. Seemingly completely undisturbed by her presence.

“FRIDAY pull up the footage from the accident, I want to see what was going on. I want to know if we can reverse engineer what happened,” Tony orders the AI as he walks to the elevator. “I’ve seen a lot of deaths but they are never this clean. We need to work out what exactly happened. Did Jane send her through a portal? Did she get shrunk? Fuck, call Pym and see if he can come help. Offer him anything he wants.” Tony’s mutterings continue as the elevator doors close on him.

“Maybe I’m not dead?” Darcy says to the empty corridor. She heads back to Jane, only pausing slightly before walking through the wall. “That would be pretty cool if it didn’t come with this shitty invisible and unhearable complex.” 

Walking back into Jane’s room she focuses on the alarm clock next to Jane’s bed, trying to recall everything she can from the Patrick Swayze movie Ghost. “OK so I gotta concentrate really really hard and if I can gather enough energy I should be able to move this!” She throws her whole body behind the movement but her hand still just swipes through the clock and the side table. 

“FUCK!” Darcy screams angrily. “Gotta try again.” She zones in on the alarm clock and tries again, and again, and again. It doesn’t move an inch. Darcy is just about to through the mother of all tantrums when Jane rolls over, sniffling into her pillow. Darcy immediately moves over to her, ending up standing in the middle of the bed without realising.

“It’s OK Janie I’m here.” She puts her hand through Jane’s shoulder, pretending that she’s able to give the astrophysicist comfort. She watches as Jane’s tear stained eyes close over her blotchy face. Her boss giving into years of bad sleep patterns as the emotional toil of the events of the day wear on her.

Suddenly exhausted, Darcy gives a big yawn. “I guess that’s one thing the movies got right, using up all your incorporeal energy makes you really tired.” She tells the now sleeping Jane. Curling up on the floor Darcy closes her own eyes and quickly falls asleep.

  


…

  


Darcy wakes up to a bang. “What the fuck?” She complains into the darkness before the memories flood back to her. “Janie?” She’s up like a shot and staring at Jane’s empty bed. “JANE!” Darcy yells as she runs out of the apartment, flying through the door like it’s second nature to her now to run through solid objects. She spies the elevator doors closing on a bedraggled, sleep mussed Jane. 

Darcy runs for the elevator. “HOLD THE DOORS!” She cries, even though she knows Jane can’t hear her. Of course Jane doesn’t hold the doors and Darcy takes a running leap, jumping through the closed metal doors. “FUCK!” She screams as she realises that the elevator has started it’s ascent. Darcy briefly sees Jane’s bloodshot face as her head pokes through the floor, before continuing her downward descent, falling hundreds levels down the elevator shaft.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes in from the cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) you are a gem
> 
> NevermoreBlack I fricken love your prompts xox

“Well if I wasn’t dead before I sure as hell am gonna be now.” Darcy says to herself as she plummets down the elevator shaft. As the ground gets closer Darcy squeezes her eyes shut preparing for the painful landing. But after a while of nothing she opens her eyes and realises that she’s lying on the ground, unharmed and not even a hair out of place.

“Huh! So I can’t feel anything?” Pleasantly surprised at not being dead… again, but still weirded out, she stands up and makes her way over to the elevator doors. With a running jump she clears the step and lands in the basement of the Tower aka the training room.

And someone was in there training now.

“Oh dear god.” Darcy says with her mouth hanging open at the sight. Captain America, aka Steve fucking hot Rogers, aka the star of her lonely night fantasies was pounding away at a punching bag, with his shirt off. “Ohmigod, ohmigodddd.” Darcy pants a little as she cautiously makes her way over to him.

“Hey Captain Rogers can you hear me?” Darcy calls out. When there is no response from him she edges her way around into his field of view, getting closer and closer till the punching bag swings through her. “I was just thinking it’s prudent to check whether you can see or hear me before I decide to ogle you from up close,” she tells him. Although, obviously, he doesn’t notice and he keeps swinging, some of his punches sliding through her as she stands so close.

“Damn I wish I had my phone on me.” Darcy leans forward, watching a bead of sweat travel down Steve’s neck and over his hard pec before sliding down his taut abs. “I would get so many pics for the spank bank.” She traces her finger over his skin, well pretends to as her finger goes right through him, enjoying being this close to the mystical being that is the Captain.

Darcy watches him, trying to commit every ounce of flesh on display to memory. But as she does she sees the sadness in his eyes, the tension in his jaw, how every punch is like he is trying to force something out of his body.

“You’re not a happy camper are you Captain?” She says softly as she takes a step back, suddenly feeling awkward and gross for creeping on him during what is obviously a very emotional and private time. “You’ve had a lot happen to you the last 75 years, but it must seem like a much shorter period of time to you.” Darcy sighs as she moves away and sits down on the floor, it’s weird not being able to feel the hard concrete floor beneath her ass. 

Darcy keeps up a running commentary as she sits there watching Steve, alternating between talking at him and talking to herself about her situation. At first it was to see if he would be able to randomly hear her. Now though, it was just to keep her from going insane.

“I’d always thought having time to myself away from people would be amazing. Jane and Tony and even Bruce are exhausting to keep from blowing themselves up.” She’s lying on her back with her hair spread out across the floor. “But not being able to talk to anyone seriously sucks balls.” Just then the elevator dings and Darcy looks up to see Natasha Romanov striding into the training facility.

The redhead walks right up to Cap, stepping through Darcy. “Well that answers the question as to whether you can see me.” Darcy scowls when the Black Widow doesn’t turn around, “and that answers the question as to whether you can hear me.”

“Are you sure?” Darcy tunes into the conversation between the assassin and the soldier.

“Yes I’m sure Steve.” The Russian sounds frustrated. “He’s here in the US, in Washington DC.”

“I’m gonna go bring him in.” Steve stalks away from the punching bag but is stopped by the assassin’s hand on his arm.

“Steve, he’s at the Smithsonian, Sam has got his eye on him at the moment. Promise me you’ll be careful.” She sighs as she looks at him and Darcy perks up with interest at that look. 

“Ohmigod the Black Widow and Captain America are bumping uglies!” She shrieks with surprise. “Wait till I tell Jane… oh.” Immediately sad. Darcy tunes out of the rest of the conversation happening around her. Until the superheroes head to the elevator, walking through her again. Darcy quickly jumps up and runs after them, leaving nothing to chance as she slides in between them, somewhat disappointed that the Captain has put his shirt back on. 

“I wonder how the physics of this works.” Darcy ponders as the elevator takes them up to the top floor where the Avengers shared area is. “I fall through everything else but the elevator floor will take me up. I wonder if I can walk up and down stairs?” She gives up trying to figure it out as she trots after the two heading for the tactical area. Darcy had never been in there, so thought now was as good of a time as any.

“Is Tony coming with us?” Steve is donning his gear, as is the Black Widow. Darcy takes a moment to admire the super spy’s amazing ass as she bends at the waist to tie up her boots.

“No, he and Bruce are staying behind, trying to solve this whole Dr Foster issue.”

“What?” Darcy asks at the same time as the Cap.

“You didn’t hear?” The assassin frowns a little. “There was an accident, Darcy Lewis was zapped by some alien tech and disappeared. At first everyone thought she was dead but as time went on they’ve decided she must have been sent through a portal.” She flips some knives into her belt and checks her gun. “The brain bros are working non-stop to figure out how to bring her back. Although it seems without Darcy to keep them in check the place is going up in flames every hour.”

“I should stop in and see them. I liked her... Like her.” Steve grimaces at his error. “She’s bubbly and honest and real.” It’s all Darcy can do to stop from blushing at his appraisal of her.

“Sounds like you got a crush there Cap.” The redhead smiles teasingly stepping up in front of him. Darcy can’t decide if she should leave to give them privacy or stay and find out more. 

“Last I checked you were the one with a crush on her.” Steve grins back cheekily. “Going on about her curves and her eyes and her lips.” Darcy is definitely blushing right now.

“That’s what you get for being a nosy ghost.” She scolds herself. She steps back from the couple, who are clearly a couple with a capital C, and heads towards the labs to see what’s going on with her scientists three.

As the Black Widow said, the lab is on fire. Not just in one place, but four. The only one paying attention to the fires is Dum-E. Who is hitting a fire with the fire extinguisher.

“You are all idiots.” Darcy says as she steps into the mess. “You are going to die without me.” She looks pityingly at the poor robot trying his best. “Or at least end up with some dents from this guy.” 

Darcy settles herself in to watch her scientists, waving her hand randomly through the small fire next to her. Slowly getting less and less weirded out by the fact that she can’t feel any heat, or cold, or anything.

 

…

  
  


It’s been hours, but Jane, Tony and Bruce have been working non-stop, only breaking briefly every so often to argue with each other. Each have a different idea as to what has happened to her and are trying to sort out the situation their own way.

Darcy would laugh if it weren’t so sad.

“Apologies for the interruption.” FRIDAY’s voice sounds in the lab. “But Captain Rogers has returned with Sergeant Barnes, they are landing on the roof as we speak.”

“They need a holding cell?” Tony replies without thought.

“No thank you Sir,” the AI is as polite as ever. “The Captain just wanted you to know that they would stay on his level of the Tower until you were happy to have him access the other areas.” Darcy was up and walking for the door before the AI finished speaking. She couldn’t wait to get her eyes on the gorgeous best friend of Steve Rogers.

“I don’t care.” Tony waves his hand distractedly. “Rogers can decide what’s best...” Darcy doesn’t hear what he says next, as she’s out the door and walking quickly to where the landing pad accesses the main common area. Perching herself in prime position, she watches as the Black Widow and Falcon walk in, followed by Steve and a scraggly looking Bucky Barnes. Her heart feels for him.

“Oh you poor thing.” Darcy says as she takes in his bedraggled appearance as they walk past her to the elevator. “You need a long hot shower and a decent meal. Then maybe you’d look like your old sexy self.”

As the elevator doors close she sees a half smile appear on the Sargeant’s face. Then he looks at her. Directly at her. Darcy falls over gobsmacked.

“DID YOU JUST SMILE AT ME!” She yells at the closed doors, frozen in place by shock. “Holy fuck can he see me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with this prompt. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy discovers something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests/prompts I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>
> 
>  
> 
> As always I would like to thank [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) , and also [Madelineyoungwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelineyoungwrites/pseuds/Madelineyoungwrites) for their support and development of this fic xox

“Who’s the brunette with the smart mouth?” Bucky asks Steve in the elevator.

“Who?” Steve turns to him with a confused look.

“The one standing there when we came in.” Steve is looking at Bucky like he grew a second head.

“There was no one there Buck.” Steve and Sam exchange a look that makes Bucky nervous. 

Bucky shifts uncomfortably under Steve’s gaze. “I saw her. She told me I needed a shower.” 

“Well, she’d be right.” Steve tries to joke, but the concern in his eyes doesn’t go away as the elevator doors open on what Bucky assumes is their level.

_ “ _ Hydra’s fucked up my mind so badly now I’m imagining gorgeous dames?” Bucky says, looking to the Falcon for an answer as he follows him out the door.

“It could just be a coping mechanism, a stress response.” The man offers gently. “Let’s not get too focused on it for now. You need a good meal and a decent rest before we do anything else.”

“Yeah OK.” Bucky says with a tone of acceptance that he doesn’t feel. But he follows them into the apartment and heads to the shower that Sam directs him to without protest.  _ Fucking Hydra _ .

 

…

 

Darcy was pacing in the elevator. She was desperate to go see Bucky Barnes and test out if he could actually see her. So she had jumped in the elevator when Bruce had gone down to get lunch and was waiting in it to be called back to the Captain America level. She had been in the elevator for 2 hours now and it was getting old. 

“Thank Frigga I seem to not need to eat or drink… or pee.” Darcy mutters to herself as she paces, keeping an eye on the walls to make sure she doesn’t accidently slip through and plummet to the basement again.

Just then the elevator doors open and a woman Darcy hasn’t seen before enters. She has dark brown straight hair down her back and is wearing an plain white shirt with tan pants, boots and a coat. Darcy would have normally paid this nondescript person no attention, except she was getting on at an Avengers only level and Darcy was one of  a few non-avengers allowed up there.

“Who are you?” Darcy steps forward till she’s toe to toe with the lady. “I know everyone that is allowed around here.” The woman doesn’t respond, obviously oblivious to the Darcy-ghost talking to her. 

“Actually…” Darcy leans forward, trying to look through the woman’s glasses. “I know your face shape… Holy shit you’re the Black Widow!” Darcy takes a giant step back. Even though she’s a ghost she’s still petrified of the assassin. 

“What are you up to today?” Darcy takes in the outfit the Russian has cleverly pulled together to blend into the masses. “Grocery shopping? Meeting with your accountant? Bowling?” Darcy sniggers at her own joke. But curiosity gets the better of her and as the elevator doors open on the ground floor and the Black Widow walks out. So Darcy follows her. Walking through the lobby Darcy marvels as no one gives the Famous Agent Romanoff a second glance. On instinct Darcy waves goodbye to the friendly security guard Joe, who is manning the desk. For the first time ever he doesn’t smile and wave back, but Darcy forgives him as she is invisible.

Trailing behind the assassin, Darcy walks into the thick New York pedestrian traffic. Literally. She walks into and through what seems like hundreds of people as she follows Romanoff for a few blocks. The Russian doesn’t look anywhere but straight ahead, intent on an unknown destination, weaving seamlessly in and around the other pedestrians she almost loses Darcy a few times as she blends into the scenery.

A honk of a horn and the screeching of tires startle Darcy into looking away to an almost accident. When she looks back, the Black Widow is gone.

“Well that’s lame.” Darcy complains to passersby that continue to walk through her. “I guess the secrets of Agent Natasha Romanoff will have to wait for another day.” Darcy turns around and begins to wander back to the Tower. “Argh, I’m probably gonna have to wait for hours for someone to come get the elevator.” Darcy grumbles, kicking at the loose dirt and gravel on the pathway from a nearby alleyway. Looking up she sees a familiar face walk into the alley.

“Oh hey, I know you!” Darcy calls to him even though he can’t see or hear her. “You’re Joe the security guard at the Tower!” Being a nosy ghost with nothing better to do, she follows him down the alley.

As they get further and further down, the street gets darker and more ominous. “This is kinda giving me the creeps Joe.” The hairs on the back of Darcy’s neck are standing on end. If she weren’t invisible she would be running for the hills. “What are you doing?”

Just as Darcy asks that question another man steps out from the shadows.

“Report!” The new man orders.

“The Asset has arrived at the Tower, he is staying with Captain America and the Falcon.” Joe’s voice is completely different to what she remembers. She’s only talked to him a few times but he was always very congenial and pleasant. This voice was rough and hard. “I will have access tonight when I am rostered to do the upper level rounds.”

“Excellent.” The new man hums his approval. “Recover the Asset and destroy the Tower.” He nods behind Joe and Darcy whirls around as another man appears behind them. This one dressed more like a henchman and holding a small satchel. He passes the bag to Joe with a nod.

“Hail Hydra!” Joe salutes the man giving the orders and then turns and strides away.

“Oh fuck!” Darcy looks between the fake security guard leaving and the two men walking in the other direction. “What do I do?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think she should do? 
> 
> xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just get right to it shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests/prompts I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>
> 
>  
> 
> As always I would like to thank [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) , and also [Madelineyoungwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelineyoungwrites/pseuds/Madelineyoungwrites) for their support in development of this fic xox

Darcy runs after Hydra-Joe. “HEY YOU HYDRA SCUM!” She screams at his back as she catches up with him. “You can FUCK right off if you think you’re gonna hurt my friends!” She dives at him and flies straight through him. “Fuck this fucking stupid ghost shit!” Darcy gets up and runs in next to him. 

“Channel the Swayze, Darce.” She rubs her hands together and she jumps in front of the Hydra mole and shoves her hands into him as hard as she can.

“FUCK!” She yells as he just walks through her. Running back up the street, Darcy plants her feet, raising her fists and focuses on the scum that is going to try and harm her friends as he walks towards her.

“Concentrate… concentrate.” She repeats like a mantra, breathing deeply and purposefully as walks up to her. “Take THAT!” She yells as she slams her fist into his nose. But again, he just walks through her.

Darcy brushes away a tear of frustration that slides down her cheek. “I’ve got to stop him.” She tells herself as she runs after him. They get into the lobby of the Tower and Darcy tries to trip him, push others into him and when that doesn’t work she yells at everyone in the lobby. But no one can hear her. Hydra-Joe waves at another guard as he walks past the front desk and uses his swipe card to enter the secure door behind. 

“HE’S A FUCKING HYDRA MOLE!” Darcy screams at the guards at the desk. Her voice hoarse from all the yelling she’s been doing. With no one paying any mind to the ghost, Darcy follows Hydra-Joe and walks through the closed door into the security guard locker room. She watches as he places the satchel in a locker and carefully locks the door. He turns and walks back out to the front.

Darcy stares at the locker, and then takes a step forward, and then another, slowly moving through the locker door. She stops when her head is in the satchel “Fuck this is weird,” she mutters to herself. Arching her neck so she can put her eyes through the leather Darcy moves awkwardly around until she can see what’s inside. 

“Yup. It’s a bomb.” Walking backwards she steps back out of the locker. She raises her hands to her head, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. “I gotta tell them. I have to figure out a way to communicate.” Darcy wracks her brain, the stress of everything has made adrenaline flow through her but now she feels her body getting tired from all the energy she dispelled trying to stop Hydra-Joe.

“No time to rest, I have to get to Bucky Barnes!” Darcy remembers the way he looked at her, not through her. “He’s my only chance.” She runs back to the lobby and goes to the elevator doors. “Shit this could take forever.” Darcy is feeling slightly dizzy as she looks around the lobby for an idea. 

“The stairs!” She sprints to the fire stair exit and runs through the thick door without a second thought. She doesn’t pause as she takes a running leap and jumps onto the third stair. “I CAN DO IT!” She cheers herself as she takes another step and another. Slowing down as she gets higher and higher. She doesn’t know how many stories she’s climbed but she knows if she did this in her body, it would be in a lot of pain. Somehow her body isn’t exhausted but it is. Her legs don’t hurt, nor does her core but she’s tired, drained. Each step is a battle of wills until Darcy collapses on a landing. “Bucky…” she mutters as she passes out asleep.

 

…

 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” A masculine voice wakes Darcy up.

“What’s wrong Buck?” Another, familiar voice chimes in.

“Is that Captain America?” Darcy groans as she opens her eyes, blinking in the harsh light of the stairwell.

“Yes, it’s Captain America.” The masculine voice answers.

“You OK Bucky?” Darcy spies Sam walking down the steps behind Steve.

“I’m seeing her, the brunette.” Bucky points to the ground where Darcy lies and she lets out a gasp.

“You can see me!” She closes her eyes for a second in relief. “Thank god I thought I was going to go insane.”

“And I know she’s not real cause both of you walked through her just now.” Bucky shakes his head as he looks at her.

“I’m real!” Darcy jumps up to her feet, stepping towards him. “I’m just incorporeal. See?” She waves her hands through his body.

“I can’t believe of all things Hydra could do, they decided to plant a gorgeous dame in my head.” Bucky growls and he shakes his head in frustration.

“Come on Buck, we’ll go see Dr Cho and see if she has anything that can help.” Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, through Darcy.

“No don’t go!” Darcy cries as Bucky nods and steps forward, walking through her. “FUCK!” She screams as he begins to walk up the stairs. Steve and Sam exchanging concerned looks behind his back.

“I’m real!” Darcy repeats as he keeps walking. “My name is Darcy Elizabeth Lewis and until the other day I was Dr Jane Foster’s assistant. A piece of alien tech went off and turned me into a ghost.” Darcy’s chest is heaving as she yells up the stairwell. “No one can see or hear or feel me till you! Help me please!” Darcy begs at the men’s retreating backs. “I found a Hydra plot to recover you… recover the “Asset” and destroy the Tower. Please don’t let that happen to my friends.” Darcy falls to her knees, sobbing as Sam, the last one in the group, disappears from her sight.

“Darcy Lewis?” She looks up and Bucky is kneeling in front of her.

“Yes.” She whispers.

“Where’d you hear that name?” Steve is next to Bucky with a hand on his shoulder.

Darcy rubs at her tear stained face. “Please… I’m real.”

“She said… she said her name is Darcy Lewis and she was caught in an alien tech explosion which made her a ghost.” Bucky repeats, continuing to stare at Darcy.

“Holy fuck.” Sam says as Steve gulps audibly.

“Ask who she works for.” Steve demands.

“Dr Foster.” Darcy says quickly the same time that Bucky answers.

“She already told me that she works for Dr Foster, as her assistant.”

“Holy fuck.” Steve curses. “Alright we gotta get her to the labs ASAP.” He turns to Sam, “you go tell the scientists that we found Darcy and we’re on our way.” He turns back to Bucky to say something but Darcy interrupts.

“WAIT!” She yells at Sam.

“Wilson wait!” Bucky yells to stop him.

“There’s a Hydra mole. Down in security.” Darcy urges Bucky, her eyes locked on his as he repeats her every word. “Joe who works security met with Hydra agents this morning and they gave him a satchel with orders to ‘recover the Asset and destroy the Tower.’ The satchel is in his locker, number 23.” She takes a deep breath as Bucky finishes telling Sam and Steve what she said verbatim.

“Stay here with Darcy, Buck.” Steve orders, his Captain America face on. “We’ll go deal with this.” Sam nods, taking his hand off his earpiece as he has just relayed everything to FRIDAY.

“Jane’s on her way.” He says, looking to the empty space to the left of Bucky. Darcy smiles at his kindness, even though she’s to the right of Bucky.

“Thank you Sam.” She says as he runs down the stairs after Steve.

Just as she’s turning to thank Bucky the door bursts open and her tiny astrophysicist best friend boss appears in the doorway.

“WHERE IS SHE!” Jane screeches like a mini-hulk, making Bucky fall back on his ass in shock.

“JANE!” Darcy squeals back.

“There.” He points inelegantly at Darcy still sitting on the floor.

“I’m here Jane.” Darcy says with a sob as Jane falls into her arms. Literally. As she falls right through Darcy and hugs the ground.

“This will never not be weird.” Bucky says to himself as he watches Darcy and Jane hug themselves, pretending to hug one another, while one can’t see the other, while they can’t feel each other and while existing in the same space.

“Attention Avengers and Affiliates. The Hydra Mole has been caught and the bomb defused. This is the all clear.” The AI’s voice echoes through the stairwell.

“Thank Frigga.” Darcy sighs, slumping a little as she realises everyone is safe. “That was quick.”

“My boy Stevie has single-minded focus sometimes.” Bucky smiles a little at her.

“We will fix this Darcy!” Jane declares, looking at where she thinks Darcy’s head would be, which is actually the opposite direction to where Darcy’s head is.

“I know you will.” Darcy replies with a laugh, a single tear of joy escaping and sliding down her cheek.

“She says she knows you will.” Bucky repeats for Jane’s benefit. “And, um, she’s crying.”

“Don’t tell her that!” Darcy tells him off at the same time as Jane says.

“It’s OK Darce. We will work night and day to get you back.”

“No you need to sleep! And to eat!” Darcy growls at Jane.

“Ah… she says you need to get some rest and have a decent meal.” Bucky parrots, his metal hand sliding through his hair to scratch at his head awkwardly.

“Psht.” Jane waves the suggestion away. “Well she can’t do much about that now can she.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you agreed with the plan of action Darcy had! 
> 
> I hope you are all relieved that Darcy finally has someone to talk too xox


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I would like to thank [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) for kicking butt and being my beta while she is finalising her draft for her novel!
> 
> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests/prompts I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklausAuthor](https://business.facebook.com/Livvy-Nicklaus-Author-553768581686406/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>

Darcy chases Jane out of the hallway and into the lab. Still in shock at the whole situation Bucky follows in their wake… Well Janes wake because Darcy is still incorporeal.

“You look exhausted already. You need sleep Janie!” Darcy stands in front of her as she tells the diminutive scientist off. But Jane unknowingly just walks straight through her. “You need to tell her to slow down.” Darcy points at Bucky.

He takes in the determined set to Jane’s eyes as she focuses on the laser. “Ah, I don’t think she’ll listen to me, doll.” He holds up his hands as she whirls on him. “But you’re looking pretty exhausted too, maybe you should have a lie down.”

“Darcy looks tired?” Jane is immediately in Bucky’s face, concern for her friend overriding SCIENCE!

“I am not that tired,” Darcy lies, to focused on Jane to think properly.

“You were passed out on the stairs when we found you.” Bucky lurches back in alarm as his arm is grabbed by an angry astrophysicist.

“You didn’t tell me that!” If his arm weren’t metal Jane’s nails would have pierced the skin, she’s clutching it so tightly. He has to fight back the urge to defend himself from this tiny assault. “Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“I had used up my energy climbing the stairs, it was a lot of work you know.” Darcy crosses her arms defensively, speaking over top of Jane. Bucky tries to ignore how the movement pushes her breasts up and together, creating an even better view than before.

“Seriously speak one at a time you two.” Bucky rubs his hand over his face and hair. Pausing awkwardly when he realises that Jane is still attached to his arm, and now hanging half a foot in the air. “Ummm.” Darcy laughs as he stares bemusedly at Jane for a moment before lowering his arm so her feet are back on the floor. 

_ Argh his messy hair look is so damn hot. _ Darcy tries to ignore the flutters her stomach is feeling watching James Buchanan Barnes try and talk sense into her best friend. 

“Listen, Darcy’s tired, you’re tired, I’m tired. Why don’t we all go get some rest and then come back here to work on the laser when you’re all re-energised?” Bucky’s tone is calm, speaking like one would to a spooked horse. 

“Tell her I will only rest if she rests, and I look like I need the rest more than her.” Darcy knows the stubborn set to Jane’s chin means that she’s not convinced of Bucky’s plan.

Sighing Bucky repeats what Darcy said. “Darcy says she will only rest if you do and Jane, she looks terrible so you better go get some rest.”

“Jeez don’t hold back,” Darcy snarks at him the same time that Jane replies.

“OK.” His relief only last a second as the scientist continues. “But you’re coming with us. I don’t want Darcy to be apart from me again and I don’t want her to be trying to tell me something she can’t.” Bucky takes in the determined look in Jane’s eyes. 

“Fine, I’ll stay with you.” He shrugs as both female pairs of eyes look at him with surprise. “I get needing your best friend.” With a little nod, Jane turns around and marches to the elevator, Darcy follows and Bucky brings up the rear. As they reach it the doors open and Steve walks out.

“Dr Foster.” He nods politely at her. “Ah… uh… Miss Lewis.” He nods politely at the space next to Jane, the opposite side to where Darcy is standing.

Bucky stifles a laugh. “Nice try punk, she’s over there.” He points behind Steve.

“You’re a bit of a shit aren’t you?” Darcy giggles as Steve whirls and apologises to thin air. Bucky gives her a wink in response. Her heart thumps.

“Captain Rogers I am requisitioning Sergeant Barnes for the foreseeable future.” Jane is using her ‘don’t fuck with me’ voice usually reserved for old male academics. To his credit Steve doesn’t blink an eye at her tone.

“Yes Ma’am. Bucky is available to help, if that’s what he wants to do.”

“You sure you wouldn’t rather spend time with Steve?” Darcy moves closer to Bucky as she offers an olive branch. “I understand if you do, you have a lot to catch up on.” Bucky smiles at her, a strand of hair falling over his eye. Darcy resists the urge to brush it back before remembering she couldn’t if she wanted too.

“Thanks doll but I’d rather hang out with the gorgeous ladies than this dumb punk.”

“Hey!” Steve scowls at the name but Darcy catches the twinge of a smile before it disappears. Steve is happy to have his friend back.

“Well that’s all sorted then. Goodnight, Captain Rogers.” Jane dismisses him with a wave of her hand and they climb into the elevator. They quickly make their way into Jane’s apartment, Bucky pausing at Jane’s bedroom door.

“I’ll be out in the living room.” But Jane grabs his arm again, dragging him across the room.

“I have a super comfy chair in that corner you will love. And that way if Darcy needs anything you will know immediately.” Pausing in her ordering of Bucky, Jane’s gaze zeroes in on his metal arm, that she has grabbed  _ again  _ without thought. “I love that they gave your arm a bicep.” The scientist’s nose is almost touching the said bicep as she takes in his mechanical arm. “It has no reason to be there.” Distracted again by SCIENCE! Jane forgets her promise to sleep as she slides her finger along the metal.

“Janie, time for bed.” Darcy can barely contain her laughter as she settles tiredly on the floor. “You can explore the sexy man’s sexy arm tomorrow and feel him up in the name of SCIENCE!”

“Don’t you want to sleep on the bed?” Bucky looks concerned at Darcy’s choice of sleeping location.

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to. Doesn’t matter, I don’t feel a thing.”

“Darcy’s sleeping on the floor?” Jane interjects, already climbing out of her bed even though she on sat on it a second ago.

“She’s incorporeal, she’ll fall through anything else.” Although her eyes are heavy, Darcy grins as she watches Bucky restraining himself from groaning.

“Was that an eye roll I saw Sergeant Barnes?” Her cheekiness is not lost on him as he pretends to ignore her.

“Doctor Foster, please go to sleep. Darcy and I will be here with you all night.” 

“Fine,” Jane huffs as she climbs into bed fully dressed, Bucky quickly grabs her shoes, pulling them off before they slide under the covers.

“You’re a natural.” Darcy yawns as she gives him a thumbs up before falling asleep.

“Thanks doll,” he mutters with a half smile as the diminutive scientist begins to softly snore.

He settles himself into the chair in the corner, which was as comfy as promised, and watches over his charges as they sleep.

 

…

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Darcy’s quiet voice seems to echo through the silence of the room. He knew she had woken as her breathing had changed pace.

“No.” Bucky shakes his head. “I don’t need that much sleep.” 

“Bullshit, everyone needs sleep.” Darcy sighs as she sits up and starts finger combing her hair, looking at him in the darkness, sitting rigidly like a soldier. “How about I go stand in the door, and if anything changes I’ll scream for you to wake up?”

“It’s OK, doll, I don’t need it.” Darcy ignores him and pushes herself up from the floor and walks to the doorway anyway.

“When I am in my physical form I always sleep like ten hours straight, but with this incorporeal form I only need to sleep when I’ve used up all my energy trying to not be incorporeal.” She smiles at him as he listens without comment. “Jane has got another five hours of sleep in her  _ at least _ .” Darcy tries her most winning smile, the one that usually means whomever she’s speaking to backs down and does what she asks.

Bucky takes her big doe eyes, sighing. “It would be foolhardy of me to continue to say no wouldn’t it?”

“Yup.” Darcy pops the ‘p’ as she happily rocks on her feet a little.

“How about, I’ll  _ try  _ to get some rest?” Bucky leans back in the chair and closes his eyes, having no plan to actually sleep.

“That’ll do.” She smiles to herself as she watches his body slowly relax. How the features of his face soften as he slides into slumber. His body and mind resting peacefully under the watch of someone he trusts.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotsa fluff!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A delayed christmas wish for many of you!

Bucky jerks awake with a start, automatically slamming his metal fist forward towards the sound that woke him.

“Well this is awkward.” Darcy says drily, Bucky’s arm through her chest and his hand poking out the other side.

“Oh fuck!” Bucky jumps up, flinging his arm back, almost falling over the chair in his hurry. “Sorry Darcy.” There is a spill of red across Bucky’s cheeks that makes her want to tease him a little.

“Remind me never to be your alarm clock once I get back my physical form. I don’t think I could handle a bruised boob.” She grins as his eyes duck down to her chest, where she rubs her breast and then away just as quickly.

“Ah… I normally don’t sleep with others around,” Bucky explains, running his flesh hand through his hair.

“Well you got six hours sleep. The only reason I woke you is that it sounded like you were having a bad dream.”

“Not a dream,” Bucky murmurs in response before he can stop himself. 

Darcy opens her mouth to ask what he means but pauses at the shuttered look on his face. Obviously he doesn’t what to share those thoughts with her today.

“Well Jane is already up so shall we go back to the lab and see what progress she’s made?” 

Bucky nods in relief of Darcy’s offer and heads towards the door. “I’m surprised Jane left me sleeping. I would’ve thought she’d be all over me to talk with you, at first light.” 

“Well she was about to, but then she didn’t.” Darcy smiles to herself as Bucky holds the door open for her. “I think she remembered that I was in the room and I hate being woken up so she decided to behave.”

“I can’t believe I slept through her leaving,” Bucky muses, more to himself than anyone else.

Darcy laughs, trying to lighten his mood. “She can be pretty quiet when she wants too, which is not often.” 

As they step onto the elevator her attention is drawn to Bucky’s hair as he runs a hand through it. It’s so thick and shiny, Darcy wishes she could touch it. 

He catches her looking and gives a wry smile, confusing her interest for judgement. “I need to get it cut. I just haven’t had much of a chance.”  _ Not that he would he let a stranger near him with a sharp instrument _ , the words go unspoken.

“Only if you want to.” Darcy smiles cheekily at him. “I think it’s hot.” The doors open on the lab floor and she saunters out, leaving Bucky behind as she walks straight through the wall. He shakes his head, half in annoyance, half in disbelief at his inability to respond.

“Need to work on your charm Barnes.” He tells himself as he takes the long way into the labs, through the doors.

“Good you’re here!” Jane greets him as soon as he steps into her lab. “We think we have a rough idea of what might have happened.” Bucky tunes Jane out as she starts talking science, still listening but his eyes slide to where Darcy is currently standing behind Tony Stark, having a seizure.

“Darcy! Are you OK?” He storms over to her, not caring that he is in the personal space now of both the Iron Man and and the Hulk.

“What do you mean?” She doesn’t stop her movements but moves to behind Bruce and keeps moving. “I’m dancing.”

“This isn’t dancing.” He gestures at her shaking movements.

“Yes it is, it’s called krumping.” Darcy keeps moving as she smiles at him.

“Krumping?” Darcy’s reply is drowned out by the groans of Tony and Bruce.

“She’s krumping right now?” Tony asks Bucky.

“Next to us?” Bruce runs a hand over his face.

“Behind you.” Bucky points over Bruce’s shoulder.

“You’re no fun.” Darcy pouts at Bucky as both Tony and Bruce quickly move to the other side of the room.

“I thought you were having a seizure.” He ignores the snickers coming from Tony Stark who is blatantly staring at them… him. “I keep forgetting no one else can see or hear you.” Bucky lowers his voice to an almost whisper, ducking his head toward Darcy.

“Yeah, it kinda sucks.” Her lower lip quivers for a moment, and Bucky has to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her… not that it would work. Before he can think of anything to say that’s sympathetic Darcy turns a bright smile his way. “But now I have you to annoy so life just got pretty great. So tell me, are the stories true?”

“What stories?” Bucky’s mask shutters into place, preparing for her to ask him questions about being the Winter Soldier.

“That you were a ladies man that could charm any girl in 20 foot radius with just a smile.” Darcy winks at him as he stares at her in disbelief. Luckily Jane calls him over.

“Sergeant Barnes, I need you to relay Darcy’s answers to these questions so we can focus on how to get her physical self back.” 

“Of course, Dr Foster.” Bucky stands straight as the diminutive scientist rushes past him.

“Can she feel anything when she passes through walls, people or floors? Can she make anything move at all? How can she walk up stairs and be on level 72 of the tower but pass through other things? Does she get tired or hungry? Can she feel her own form?” Bucky blinks slowly as the astrophysicist assaults him with a barrage of questions. Looking perplexed as Dr Foster stares at him silently, waiting for him to respond.

“Ummm…”

“Don’t worry Buckmeister, I’ve got this.” He almost jumps as Darcy has appeared right next to him. Completely unused to anyone being able to creep up on him. Darcy gives a little giggle as she notices his reaction. “Well that’s gonna be fun.” She grins at him. “In answer to Janey’s questions, No, no, with the power of my mind, no - except when I climb those stairs, and yes.”

Bucky repeats her words verbatim to them all as Bruce and Tony have come closer again.

Then the three scientists start murmuring together, using words Bucky has never heard before as they throw glances his way. Darcy eyes the lab tables mischievously as she moves closer to Bucky.

“This is the super boring part for us.” Her head appears through the table he’s standing next too. It takes all of his training not to grimace. “Let’s go get some food sorted for them. This way.” Without waiting for an answer Darcy heads off to the kitchen with Bucky trailing behind. She pauses next to the elevator and it takes him a moment to remember to push the button for her.

“Sorry,” he mumbles as his cheeks flush with embarrassment. But Darcy just waves his apology off and steps into the elevator when it arrives gesturing to the ground floor button. “Ahh…” Bucky pauses, uncertainty written over his face.

“Don’t worry.” Darcy tries to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder, which just goes straight through him. “We aren’t leaving the Tower, just the coffee shop on the ground floor has the best peppermint mocha muffins that make Janey work super well.” 

“OK thanks,” Bucky smiles at her as he presses the button, still moving around her as though she isn’t incorporeal.

Darcy’s eyes follow the movement, biting her lip as she checks out his metal arm. “Did they have to make that thing so sexy?”

“Par… pardon me?” Bucky stutters, unsure that he heard her right.

“I mean I get that an amazing prosthetic arm would be good for a super assassin but did they have to give it a bicep and make it look just so… perfect?” Darcy is almost musing to herself as she continues to glide her eyes over his arm, even raising her hand before she remembers she can’t touch it.

It’s been a long time since he can remember a dame looking at him like that and Bucky tries to think of what he would normally say in this situation. But before he can open his mouth the elevator doors slide open and Darcy breezes out, seemingly unconcerned. She pauses in the middle of the foyer when she realises he hasn’t moved.

“Coming?” She raises her eyebrow as he gives a stiff nod and steps out into the crowded area. Looking around at all the people Darcy curses herself for a moment, forgetting that he has only been in from the cold for a matter of days.

“We don’t have to get the muffins, I’ll ask FRIDAY to send some up.” Darcy walks back to the elevator as Bucky walks out.

“We’re here so we might as well grab them,” he replies, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion at her change in behaviour.

“No I just…” Darcy looks side to side at the people pretending not to stare at the Winter Soldier in their midst. “I just didn’t think about it. About all the people.”

“Ohhh,” awareness dawns in Bucky’s eyes as he figures out what she means. “Doll, I am absolutely fine with crowds, especially in the Avengers Tower.” He smiles at her, his charm coming back to him all of a sudden. “Especially when I have such a lovely lady like yourself escorting me.”

She grins widely back at him, turning and sashaying to the cafe in the east corner. Bucky follows, enjoying the view that no one but him can see, wondering if she would walk like this if she wasn’t invisible to others. Somehow he guessed Darcy Lewis didn’t care much about what other people thought and wouldn’t be surprised to find her behaviour hadn’t change one iota.

Ordering at the cafe was an experience. Darcy had to tell him what to order and then repeating it was a practice in linguistics Bucky has never had before.

“Iced. Caramel. Frappuccino.” Darcy said slowly for the third time. Just as patiently as the first.

“And a um, iced caramel frap-pay-chin-oh.” Bucky barely hid his sigh of relief as the boy manning the till finally understood what he was asking for.

“All up thats $36.50 please sir.” The coffee boy asked politely. Bucky felt his eyebrows skyrocket as he took in the price.

“Tell them to put it on the lab tab, you’re with Darcy Lewis,” grinning at his expression, she can’t help but tease him, “I bet that was a weeks wage when you were growing up old man.”

“Pretty close.” Bucky replies from the side of his mouth as he repeats what she said, careful not to draw attention to the fact that he was talking to someone whose arm was currently part way through the counter that no one else could see. Darcy gestures towards the other end of the counter and he follows her down to where a young woman is working on a machine, frothing milk and grinding coffee beans. Their order is ready in no time and Bucky then has to utilise all of his combat training to precariously balance five coffees, 4 muffins, 3 donuts and a piece of banana bread as he weaves his way through the throng of people to the elevator.

“How do you do this?” He asks Darcy as the elevator glides up to the lab floor after he manages to hit the right button with his elbow.

“Oh I never get this much.” She grins and winks at him as the doors open, skipping out into the hall. “I just wanted to see how you’d handle it.” And with another cheeky wink she disappears through the wall leaving Bucky to maneuver the lab doors by himself, with a huge grin on his face.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, they keep my stories percolating in my head while I am busy with life and PhD work. Your constant support is so appreciated xox

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life!
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up on Facebook if you want to chat about ideas or have story requests [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>


End file.
